Receptacles of this type, in which the receptacle body is produced from a thermoplastic material, such as high density or low density polyethylene, polypropylene or similar materials compatible with the intended container contents, are known, cf. EP 0 803 442 B1. These receptacles are conventionally used to hold and dispense liquids for therapeutic or cosmetic purposes. The delivery of the liquid takes place via the insert sitting in the neck part of the receptacle body, with an exit or delivery end premolded according to the intended application, for example with a dropper-forming outlet for direct delivery of drops, for example of eye drops, after clearing the dropper opening. This clearing generally takes place by unscrewing the receptacle cap. In these receptacles, on the delivery region of the insert, a Luer® connection can also be provided. Regardless of the special execution of the delivery region, the end region can be covered by an end cap or sealing cap removed from the insert before using the contents of the container.
In intensive use with the corresponding loads acting on the delivery region of the insert, the danger exists that the insert in the seat of the neck part of the receptacle body will become loose or detached from it, allowing the receptacle contents to run out. To minimize this danger, in the known solution (EP 0 803 442 B1) ribs protruding on the peripheral surface of the insert are made as surface irregularities and extend at regular intervals from one another in the axial direction essentially over the entire axial extension of the peripheral surface. Together with the molded-on neck part of the receptacle body, these ribs form toothing by which the insert is locked against turning in the neck part. While this toothing is suited for accommodating torques, these ribs extending parallel in the axial direction do not offer adequate protection against axial movements of the insert relative to the neck part. To counteract this axial movement, the upper end region of the peripheral surface of the insert in the known solution offers a radially projecting flange around which the material of the neck part is molded. The plastic material of the neck part then extends over the two side surfaces of the flange of plastic material. Aside from the fact that a radially projecting bead over which the plastic material of the neck part extends leads to a less pleasing appearance, there is the disadvantage of complex execution of the molding device and of the prefabricated insert itself.
DE 10 2005 025 760 A1 furthermore discloses a receptacle, especially a plastic ampule produced especially in a blow molding process and filled and sealed in the mold, with a neck part connected to the receptacle body and onto which a first cap part can be screwed. A second cap part extends at least partially between the first cap part and the neck part and is provided with an opening means for opening the receptacle body having at least one opening sealable by the first cap part. By screwing on the first cap part, it entrains the second cap part such that the opening means formed generally in the manner of an opening spike causes opening of the receptacle. After unscrewing the first cap part, a closure part in the manner of a sealing plug clears the opening of the opening means. The second cap part then remains on the neck part. In this way two different opening versions can be implemented with only one receptacle, with an open cap arrangement and with a spike opening means which can puncture the membrane-like closed delivery opening.